Qiiero mover el botee!
by XxNenisCullenxX
Summary: HooLaa aca na mas x qee nada qee haceerxDD pues espero les guste...la inspiracion vino obviamente de... es tan obvio qe no lo dire hasta que lo lean xDD
1. WTF Chris!

**HooLaa xDD este cap pues lo realice (ok…no yo no hice casi nada xDDD) con mi prima GiiNaa ;DD asi qee el crediito es de ella xDD**

**

* * *

  
**

**LINDSAY POV´s**

Estaba siguiendo a Heather como de costumbre, cuando todos escuchamos por el alto parlante que era hora de otro reto…¡¡wiii!!

-Todos los campistas reúnanse en el Muelle de la Vergüenza en 5 minutos.-Dijo Chris, con una voz más emocionada de lo normal.

Heather y yo empezamos a caminar juntas para llegar al Muelle. En el camino nos encontramos con Gwen y Trent.

-¿Qué creen que se le haya ocurrido a Chris esta vez?- Pregunto Trent.

-Nada puede ser peor que el reto de la comida apestosa-Le respondió su novia.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada!-Dije…bueno, más bien grite.-Espero que sea un reto de inteligencia. Sé que ganaría sin ningún problema, ¿verdad Greta?

Ella rodo sus ojos…esperen…¿se llamaba Greta, verdad?...No, creo que era LeShawna…¿o Courtney?

-Lindsay, para empezar, me llamo Gwen.

-No…no tienes cara de Gwen…¿segura que no era Bridgette, o algo por el estilo?

Mis 3 acompañantes se dieron un golpe en la frente con sus manos.

-Si, Lindsay, se que ganaras ese reto de inteligencia.-Dijo Heather a mi lado.

-¡Oh, gracias, Heathi!- Le di un abrazo rápido y seguimos avanzando.

Llegamos al muelle y ya todos estaban ahí. Solo faltaba Chris.

Los demás campistas hablaban entre ellos, tan emocionados como yo…pero mas nerviosos.

-¿Cómo están mis campistas favoritos esta hermosa mañana?- Oimos la voz de Chris desde detrás de nosotros.

-¿Favoritos? ¿O sea que tienes otro reality show del que no nos has contado,Chris?-Pregunte yo, un poco confundida.

El, al igual que Trent, Gwen y Heather unos minutos antes, se golpeo la frente con su mano.

-No, Linds. Creeme, si no no tendría el sueldo que tengo.

Seguia confundida, pero el empezó a explicarnos el reto asi que no pregunte nada mas.

-Su siguiente reto pondrá a prueba su talento vocal.

-Ja, ya gane este reto-Oi a Trent murmurarle a Gwen.

-…Y también su tolerancia a la humillación. Ya que este reto saldrá a Television internacional…en vivo.

Las dos ultimas palabras las dijo con su típico énfasis dramático.

-Ustedes elegirán la canción que ustedes quieran. Cualquiera. Tienen un dia para prepararse. El reto será la noche de mañana. Buena suerte.- Y Chris desapareció.


	2. Qiiero mover el botee

**ADIVINEN DE QUIEN POV´s**

-¿Qué canción cantaría frente a TV nacional?; Es una buena pregunta Trent. -

Me tarde un minuto en responderla…ok, no les mentiré, toda una tarde.

-Si se ríen de lo que les diré, son hombres muertos.-les dije mientras les lanzaba a cada uno una mirada de "si te ríes te mato mientras duermes".

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser, viejo?-dijo Geoff.

-Chicos, ¿vieron la película "Madagascar"?- todos asintieron.

Trent empezó a tratar de esconder su risa (que fue un muy mal intento) así que se fue corriendo a la cabaña.

Todos pudimos escuchar una gran carcajada.

DJ y Geoff se miraron como si les hubieran dicho un acertijo, no entendían que le causaba tanta gracia a Trent.

-Recuerdan la parte donde los animales entran en la jungla y se encuentran con los lémures-

Los chicos respondieron con un "aaja" de "ya me acorde"

-Te refieres a la de ¡Quiero mover el bote!¡Quiero mover el bote!-y así siguió Geoff durante 1 hora como 4 veces.

Cuando acabo Geoff, DJ me pregunto porque esa canción:

Simple, si al rey de los lémures ese le funciono para atraer chicas, ¿por qué a nosotros no?


	3. Buenoooahora queee?

**Duncan POV'S**

-¿es en serio?- Me pregunto Geoff con cara de idiota…a no, es su cara normal.

-Ehh…si… ¿o tienen una mejor idea?

-Viejo, cualquier canción es mejor que Quiero Mover El Bote- Me dijo el "Codesmester"

-¿A si? ¿Tú que vas a cantar?

-Una en la que se puedan unir chicas al baile…¡Single Ladies!

WTF¿?

De la nada todos empezamos a reírnos, excepto por Cody.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo y sin entender por qué nos reíamos.

-Viejo, esa es una canción de chicas- le dijo Geoff

-Y es por eso que la cantare…-

-Mira, decimos que es de chicas ya que solo ellas lo cantan, es muy diferente a una canción que las atraiga.

-¡aaaaaaah!, de todas formas, la cantare- y Cody se retiro del lugar.

-Creo que el beso que le dio Noah le afecto el cerebro- Se burlo Trent.

-Y dejame adivinar Trent…tu canción se la dedicaras a Gwen…-Dijo DJ

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Dijo Trent mientras las mejillas se le ponían rojas.

-¿Se la vas a dedicar?-Pregunte yo con una sonrisa.

-……….Bueno, si…¿y que? La ultima vez que supe dedicarle una canción a tu novia no era ningún delito.

-¿Novia?-Le preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, no exactamente, estoy pensando en pedírselo cuando termine de cantar-

Y todos (no sabemos porque) suspiramos de alivio.

-Y bien DJ, que vas a cantar- pregunte.

-Pues, todavía no lo he decidido…-

-¿Y tu Geoff?-le pregunte.

-Pues, supongo que, algo sencillo, sin complicaciones…-y empezó a cantar-un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña- y tuve que interrumpirlo porque si no lo hacia quien sabe hasta que numero de elefantes contaría.

**Bridgette POV's**

Me encontraba afuera de la cabaña de los topos con Courtney, Gwen y Lindsay. Ninguna sabia aun que canción cantaría y tratábamos de pensar juntas en alguna.

-...No se…mi cerebro esta fundido en estos momentos-Dijo Lindsay.

-Mmm…lo pensaremos mas tarde. Lo que quiero saber es si Trent estará pensando en dedicarte una canción, Gwen.-Dijo Courtney

-¿Una canción? ¿A mi? ¿Por qué haría eso? No es mi novio ni nada por el estilo.

-Pero bien que te gustaría-Le dije dándole un codazo amistoso.

Se ruborizo un poco ante todo ese asunto de Trent.

-¡Ah! ¡Tengo una idea!-Dijo de la nada Lindsay…esperen, ¿Lindsay tuvo una idea?

-Se que canción puedo cantar en el reto, ¡es perfecta para mi!-dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Cuál?-Le preguntamos las 3.

-¡Barbie Girl!

-¿Barbie Girl?

-¡Barbie Girl!

-…¿Barbie Girl?

-¡Barbie Girl!

-¿Barbie Girl?

-¡Barbie Girl!

-¿Barbie Girl?

-Aishh F*CK sii, Barbie Girl, ¿algun problema?! Es mi _hibnoo_!

-¿No querrás decir himno?-Dijo Gwen.

-¿Himno?

-¡Himno!

-¿Himno?

-¡Himno!

-¿Himno?

Bueno, creo que pasamos así unas 2 horas.

-Y bien, Gwen, ¿ya decidiste o pensaste algo?-pregunte.

-mmm…hay una canción que me gusta mucho, pero…-

-¿pero?-

-Creo que es un tanto gótica para TV nacional, pero bueno, si me aceptaron, creo que también la aceptaran- finalizo de decir mientras las 2 asentíamos.

-…bien, y ¿tú qué piensas cantar Bridge?- me pregunto Courtney.

-No lo se, estaba pensando en una de Taylor Swift, porque me gustan mucho. Pero no se cual. Tal vez Our Song o Picture tu Burn.

-Mejor canta Our song y se la dedicas a Geoff-Me dijo Courtney

-¿Cuál es tu trauma con las dedicaciones? ¿Vas a dedicarle una canción a Duncan?

-Nou- Me dijo con el tonito de Mario*.

-Entonces ya sabes que vas a cantar.

-Si, Bad Boy-Nos la quedamos viendo-¿Qué?

-Vas a cantar Bad Boy y no se la dedicaras a Duncan…¿Entonces a Owen?

-¡Callate! No voy a dedicarle esa canción a nadie-Dijo la princesita cruzándose de brazos.

**Owen POV's**

Estaba comiendo la deliciosa comida del Chef Hatchet con Tyler, Noah y Harold.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que va a cantar?-Pregunto Harold

-Yo estaba pensando en una canción que me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo. Es de Juan Gabriel.

-¿Quién?

-¿Juan pepe que?

-¡Juan Gabriel! Era un cantante que le gustaba a mi mama.

-Aaahh..o sea, un cantante del año del caldo- Se burlo Tyler.-¿Qué canción es?

-¡El Noa Noa!

-¿Hay una canción con tu nombre?- Pregunto Harold.

-¡Oh! Entonces yo cantare El Owen Owen! ¡Wuujuu!

-No Owen. Noa es solo una expresión de baile.-Me explico Noah.

-¿Tu que cantaras Tyler?

-Pues..he pensado y…¡Voy a RickRollear este campamento! Y de paso, la tele internacional. ¡Never Gonna Give You Up!

-¡Viejo, me encanta esa canción!-Dijo Harold.

Tyler y Harold se subieron a la mesa y empezaron a dar un show de Rick Roll región 4. Entonces salió el Chef de las cocinas.

-¿Qué están..? Uuh, ¡están cantando Rick Roll!- El chef se quito su sombrero y su delantal y se subió a la mesa con los otros 2.

-Bueno, mi mama siempre dijo, a donde vayas haz lo que veas. ¡…Never gonna say goodbye!- Noah se subió a la mesa y el chef Hatchet lo tomo de una mano y le dio una vuelta como en ballet.

Termine de comer y…

-¡Vamos a Rick Rollear!-Me quite la camisa y me subi con los otros haciendo mi baile.

_En el confesionario con Chris._

-Viejo, esto tendrá millones de visitas en internet.

_De regreso al comedor._

**Owen POV's**

Cuando terminamos de cantar nos bajamos de la mesa (que por milagro no se rompió) y el chef regreso a las cocinas.

-Bueno, fue divertido.-Dijo Harold riéndose.

-Tu no has dicho que cantaras.

-Ah si…no lo se, a lo mejor…un rap…como, Baby Got Back.

-¿Baby got back?

-Baby got back.

-¿Baby got back?

-Baby got back.

-¿Baby Got Back?

_En el confesionario con Lindsay_

_-¡F#%$*!_

_De vuelta con los otros_

-¿Y tu Owen?- Me pregunto Noah.

-Mmm…Pues, la saque de un comercial. Y…me da hambre…¡El osito gominola!

-¿La canción del osito todo friki que creo que estaba enfermo porque estaba verde?-Dijo Tyler.

- La canción del osito todo friki que creo que estaba enfermo porque estaba verde.

- ¿La canción del osito todo friki que creo que estaba enfermo porque estaba verde?

- La canción del osito todo friki que creo que estaba enfermo porque estaba verde

_En el confesionario con Lindsay._

_-¡¡¡&#$/%$*!!!!...¿Cuantas veces mas tendre que hacer esto,Chris?_

_-¡No preguntes, solo hazlo!_

_De vuelta a…ya saben donde._

**LeShawna POV's**

Estaba hablando con Katie, Sadie y Beth acerca del desafio de mañana.

-Katie y yo vamos a cantar juntas.-Dijo Sadie.¡Wow! Eso me sorprendio...(notese el sarcasmo)

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-Pregunto Beth.

-Chris nunca dijo que no.-Dijo Katie.

-¡Yo no se que cancion cantare!-Dijo preocupada Beth.

-Amiga, relajate. No es tan dificil.-

-¿Tu ya sabes que cancion vas a cantar?-Preguntaron Katie y Sadie al mismo tiempo.

-Mi cancion favorita, me queda perfecta. Don't Cha, de las Pussycat Dolls-

-¡Amo esa cancion!-Dijeron, otra vez, Katie y Sadie al unisono-Wow, no sabia que te gustara -Todo eso lo dijeron exactamente al mismo tiempo. Era cierto...compartian un mismo cerebro.

-Solo piensa en tu cancion favorita y esa canta para el reto.-Le dije a Beth sin hacerle caso a las otras dos que se reian a carcajadas.

-Mmm...Creo que ya se cual.

-Bien, y no fue tan dificil,¿verdad?

-Gracias, LeShawna.

-De nada, hermana.

-Ustedes nunca dijeron que cantaran.-Les dijo Beth cuando por fin pararon de reir.

-One and The Same, de Demi Lovato y Selena Gomez.

Otra vez hablaron al mismo tiempo. Me empezaba a asustar. Me fui alejando lentamente y me fui corriendo a la cabaña de los Topos

**Trent POV's**

Al dia siguiente me levante a las 8 de la mañana y no habia nadie en mi cabaña. Pense que se habian ido a desayunar asi que me cambie de ropa y fui al comedor. Ahi solo estaban el chef y Chris jugando Poker.

-¿Donde estan todos?

-Ensayando...¡Full! Jajaja te gane otra vez, chef.

Me fui de ahi y vi en el muelle a Courtney ensayando su cancion, a Katie y Sadie cerca de la playa bailando...y bueno, todos los campistas estaban esparcidos por la isla. Regrese a la cabaña y tome mi guitarra. Despues me sente bajo un arbol y empeze a ensayar yo tambien.

* * *

Mario*

Vean videos de "POOPS" en youtube y se darán cuenta de que sale un Mario que dice: nouuuuu!


	4. Aun asi me paganCON BONO

Hola Giina&yO volviimos aun cansadas (?) xDD con este nuevo capi n_n esperemos les agrade...lo preparamos desde hace unos meses pero no lo subi o__óU jeejee nos vemos! esperamos lindos reviews OWO si se lo mererce? x333 nos vemos! ENJOY! (enjoy the dinner?!)

**Aun así me pagan… CON BONO!**

**Chris POV**

La última vez en Isla Del Drama…Les pedimos a los campistas que nos cantaran una canción y esta noche será la presentación… ¿Quién será el nuevo Latin American Idol? ¿Quién hará el ridiculum ^^? Y ¿Courtney admitirá que siente algo por Duncan? TODO ESTO Y MAS BONO PARA MI, en este episodio (el más dramático de todos… EN SERIO) De Isla… Del… Drama

-------------------------Opening-----------------------

-Le tenemos una pequeña sorpresa a Heather ^^

-¿Qué? ¡¡No pueden hacerme esto!!- Gritó ella.

-Oh si…-Saque su contrato de la nada- Si podemos ^^- iba saliendo y cuando llegué a la puerta me acorde de algo y me voltee de nuevo- Oh, y a petición del público, tendrás que usar este disfraz

La puerta se abrió y apareció el Chef con el disfraz de Heather en la mano (Música de fondo de las películas de terror cuando sale el asesino con un cuchillo)

_En la mente de Heather: _(Grito muy agudo)

-¡Al fin, la noche que México, Argentina, Colombia, Venezuela y demás estaban esperando! La noche en que nuestros campistas son expuestos a la humillación…digo, presentarán la canción que han estado preparando tan arduamente.

(Chris abre el telón del anfiteatro, donde estaban todos los campistas, junto a él aparece el Chef –con su vestido rosa- y Chris, con su traje de gala)

-Un aplauso…. Ejem, ¡Chef! ¡El efecto de aplausos!

-¿Qué? A si, si…(El chef corre detrás del escenario y se oyen los aplausos enlatados)

-…para nuestros 20 campistas *no están ni Eva ni Ezekiel*…Bien, suficiente de ellos, empecemos la competencia con….-redoble de tambores- GWEN… Conviértenos en góticos, chica.

**Gwen POV**

Nadie me dijo que yo sería la primera. Malditos productores. Bueno, mientras más pronto termine esto, mejor.

-¿Qué canción cantarás, Gwen?- Pregunto Chris.

-Bring me to life… de Evanescence.

-Muy bien…¡Comienza!

-Bien, aquí voy...


End file.
